ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Journey Across Equestria
My Little Pony is a 2013 American CGI animated 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment, based on the toyline made by Hasbro, which it made Transformers. It will be released on July 3, 2013 like Despicable Me 2 in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film stars the voices of Anna Faris as Twilight Sparkle, Miranda Cosgrove as Rainbow Dash, Kristen Wiig as Applejack, Daniella Monet as Pinkie Pie, Vanessa Hudgens as Fluttershy, Katy Perry as Rarity, Zachary Gordon as Spike, and Julie Andrews as Princess Celestia. It is The eighth of the My Little Pony movies since Generation 1 and ninth of the Hasbro movies since G.I. Joe, Michael Bay's Transformers movie franchise and Battleship, The fifth Illumination Entertainment/Universal Studios Movie, And the first movie to involve adaptation from Lauren Faust's "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" animated series and the third of the Illumination Entertainment being in stereoscopic 3D as well as the first 3D movie "Despicable Me" from Illumination Entertainment. Plot TBA Character Cast Mane Six *Anna Faris - Twilight Sparkle *Kristen Wiig - Applejack *Miranda Cosgrove - Rainbow Dash *Daniella Monet - Pinkie Pie *Katy Perry - Rarity *Vanessa Hudgens - Fluttershy *Zachary Gordon - Spike Equestria Royalty *Julie Andrews - Princess Celestia *Jennette McCurdy - Princess Luna *Michelle Pfeiffer - Princess Cadence *Michael Tell - Shining Armor Cutie Mark Crusaders *Dakota Fanning - Applebloom *Bella Thorne - Sweetie Belle *Chloe Grace-Moretz - Scootaloo *Laine MacNeil - Babs Seed *Ava Acres - Baby Moondancer *Katie Leigh - Blue Belle Other Characters *Carrie Keranen - Trixie *Diedrich Bader - Big Macintosh *Halle Berry - Zecora *Sherry Lynn - Galaxy, Daisy Dreams, Sweetie Drops, Half Note *Sarah Partridge - Cherry Berry, Wind Whistler, Lemon Hearts *Cathy Weseluck - Medley, Bow Tie, Tootsie, Powder *Hynden Walch - Twinkleshine, Derpy *Shauna Case - Golden Harvest, Minuette *Tabitha St. Germain - Octavia, Red gala, Berry Green, Minty *Chantal Strand - Diamond Tiara, Starsong *Shannon Chan-Kent - Silver Spoon, Lyra Heartstrings *Sandy Duncan - Firefly, Lofty *Laura Dean - Sundance, Moondancer, Sweetie Swirl, Cotton Candy *Rodger Bumpass - Mr. Carrot Cake *Leslie Mann - Mrs. Cup Cake *Erin Mathews - Fizzy, Blossomforth, Little Strongheart, Toola-Roola *Susan Blu - Locket, Lightning Dust, Baby Surprise *B.J Ward - Glory, Lily Lightly, Sparkler, Dazzleglow, Surprise *Nancy Cartwright - Cuddles, Gusty, Nurse Coldheart, Daisyjo *Anna Cummer - Gem Blossom, Gingerbread, Kimono, Daring Do *Jill Wayne - Berry Punch, Shady, Whistle Wishes Flutter Ponies *Russi Taylor - Rosedust *Julie Lemieux - Morning Glory *Amy Poehler - Honeysuckle *Alyssa Milano - Peach Blossom *Madonna - Forget-Me-Not *Heather Graham - Lily *Bridgit Mendler - Wind Drifter *Tara Strong - Yum-Yum Sea Ponies *what the hell ,are you crazy ,sea ponies ? , nobody will trust you Allies *James Arnold Taylor - David Willams *AnnaSophia Robb - Megan Williams *Robert Capron - Danny Willams *Isabella Acres - Molly Williams *Michael Bell - Sting *Scott McNeil - Chief Thunderhooves *Frank Welker - The Moochick *Griffin Dunne - Scorpan *Yvette Vanson - Queen Bumble Villains *Tim Curry - Dark Shadow *Steve Carell - Snotty The Rat *Gilbert Gottfried - Grundo The Orge *John de Lancie - Discord *Jill Talley - Catrina *Charles Adler - Rep / Rex *Jon 'Bowzer' Bauman - Rover *Jimmy Workman - Fido *Mackenzie Astin - Spot Music The music was composed by Danny Elfman and Brian Tyler, featuring songs arranged by Daniel Ingram, music writer and compose for "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" The soundtrack will feature songs performed by JoJo, Nelly Furtado, and others. Development Gallery my_little_pony__friendhip_is_magic__the_movie_by_fign01-d4xonr2.jpg|Original movie concept Rosedust g4 style by katarakta4-d5nqcp1.png Starsza koncepcja rosedust poz 2 by katarakta4-d5nqe8w.png Rarity white tiger costume by katarakta4-d5m522l.png Twilight sparkle by katarakta4-d550owm.png Baby surprise g4 by katarakta4-d5afqwi.png Mane 6 march 2012 by katarakta4-d5kr6uk.png Beautiful octavia by katarakta4-d5kgdzp.png Firefly red eagle costiume by katarakta4-d5oixcx.png Minty g4 by katarakta4-d5acfs7.png Rosedust g4 style 2 by katarakta4-d5nqnvc.png C8ac0c5e99680d22336977f547e4b551-d50buy6.png modernized_memories__rosedust_ver__2_by_vanillachama-d5g4qi4.png rainbows_rendezvous_by_lumdrop-d4xjvvt.jpg megan_concept_by_lumdrop-d4xjw48.jpg yet_another_mentor_by_lumdrop-d5fysgk.png See Also War at the Chrome Heroes: The Movie Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Family Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Hasbro Studios Category:IMAX films